One Couple, Five Rounds
by astudyinotters
Summary: Sequel to "Five Times Kurt Flustered Blaine".  This is the kitchen sex they have the morning after.  Don't like, don't read. :
1. Round 1

**A/N: Ok, I had a few readers request the sexy times in the kitchen. Obviously, I filled their request! This will be Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen having sex. Please read and review! Just a heads up, there are some slight kinks in this fic including blowjobs, fingering, rimming, slight!orgasm denial, and malexmale anal sex. Specific warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter, so if any of these squick you out, you can avoid them!**

**DICSLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, and/or Chris Colfer. I am not making any money off of my work; it is purely created for my own (and hopefully my readers') enjoyment.**

**WARNINGS: Oral sex between two males (who are completely in love). Not your thing, then click away.**

* * *

><p>1.) "Morning," I mumbled, pressing a series of kisses along Kurt's neck.<p>

"Morning, _ah!_ Coffee, Blaine?" Kurt asked, leaning into my touch

"No, I'd rather drink you down," I purred, sucking just below Kurt's earlobe. He abandoned his morning cup of coffee to turn around and sling his arms around my neck.

"Blaine, my parents are coming home this morning," he admonished.

"Hush, baby. Your parents won't be home for hours. We've got plenty of time," I murmured, sliding to my knees in front of my boyfriend. Pulling up the hem of Kurt's oversized sweatshirt, I placed a kiss on the crown of Kurt's cock.

It had been a while since I'd gone down on Kurt, but I loved doing it whenever we could. The silky texture of his cock against my tongue as I hollowed my cheeks was exquisite, only matched by the breathy moans Kurt always emits when I do this. Licking up the underside of Kurt's cock, I was met with a musky taste that was so boyish and _Kurt_.

"Blaine, please d-don't tease," Kurt moaned, threading his hands in my hair.

"Okay," I breathed, looking up at Kurt through my eyelashes. Then, with a teasing smile, I swallowed Kurt down to the root.

"Blaine!" he keened, tightening his grip in my curls. Chuckling, I slid up and down his length slowly, teasing just under the head with my tongue on the upstroke.

"Like that, baby?" I asked, pulling off with a 'pop'.

"Yes. Don't stop!" Kurt moaned, pulling me back to his now leaking cock. With another chuckle, I went back to sucking him. It was dirty, with plenty of spit dribbling down my chin, but the taste and feel of Kurt's cock made up for that. A few minutes in, Kurt tugged harshly on my hair.

"Blaine, I'm c-close!" he groaned, trying to pull me off of his swollen dick. Instead of pulling off like Kurt assumed I would do, I redoubled my efforts to make my boyfriend cum. I increased my speed and sucked even harder, my cheeks hollowing from the suction. One, two, three strokes was all it took for Kurt to spill his seed into my mouth. It was strangely sweet, slightly bitter, and so delicious. I could drink _essence du Kurt_ all day.

"God, Blaine. That was amazing," Kurt breathed, running a hand through his normally immaculate hair.

"Yeah it was. Thank you for letting me do that," I commented, rising from my spot on the ground.

"Anytime," Kurt replied, his voice still breathy. We exchanged small smiles as I was leaning in to kiss him. "Need a hand?" he asked as I was just half an inch away.

"Nope. I'm good," I replied, rubbing my now flaccid cock against Kurt's naked thigh. I had come in my boxers as Kurt's first rope of cum splashed across my tongue. We kissed languidly, sharing in the taste of my boyfriend. Before I knew it, I was hard again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the first part. The chapters get longer as longer the further we get into the story, so bear with me! When I first start, my scenes are kinda short! **

**Please send me a review!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	2. Round 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! i hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to send a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter. **

**WARNINGS: Sex against a vertical surface, orgasm denial, anal sex between two men. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>2.) "Blaine, you're hard again?" Kurt asked, cupping my growing length.<p>

"You're so sexy, Kurt. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now," I growled, rutting against my lover's hands.

"Why don't you get the lube then?" Kurt purred, squeezing the base of my dick.

Running down to Kurt's bedroom, I grabbed our bottle of lube along with a handful of condoms (who knows how many rounds we'll go?) before re-joining Kurt in the kitchen where I hurriedly slicked up my fingers and started fingering him.

Jerking back as I pressed against his prostate, Kurt knocked his head against a cabinet, moaning loudly at the pain mixed with pleasure. "How do you want this, babe?" I asked, pulling my hand from his body.

"I don't care! I just need you _now!_" Kurt moaned, spreading his legs wide, exposing himself to my hungry gaze. I knew Kurt was still pretty stretched out from last night, and I just had three fingers buried in his ass. It should be okay to fuck him then.

"Patience, baby," I murmured, tearing open a condom wrapper and rolling it on. After I was wrapped, I slicked up my length before gripping Kurt's hips and hoisting him up, pressing his back against the fridge. We had only engaged in wall sex once before, and it was a failed attempt. My strength gave out three quarters of the way through, and I dropped Kurt. He loved the angle of penetration though. Since then, I'd been working out, so that when I got a chance to fuck my boyfriend against a vertical surface, we wouldn't have a repeat performance.

"Love you, Kurt," I mumbled, slowly lowering the brunet onto my length. The angle in this position was different than our usual "missionary" position. I could tell by the way Kurt was moaning that the head of my length was pushing against his prostate.

"B-Blaine!" he gasped, clutching my shoulders.

"This okay?" I asked, sucking a small mark into Kurt's neck.

"God, yes! Blaine, it feels amazing, and you're not even moving het," he groaned, tightening his legs around my waist.

"Good. Fuck, Kurt, you're so tight," I grunted, thrusting slightly into my lover. Kurt moaned again, throwing his head against the fridge again.

"Blaine, harder!" Kurt exclaimed, rocking his hips to meet my thrusts. Taking advantage of the hard surface behind my lover, I pushed him hard against it and started pounding his tight little ass. The slight change in angle and intensity caused Kurt to keen loudly.

Our bodies moved together harshly, muscles burning and sweat cascading down chests in rivulets. Today wasn't about slow, tender lovemaking; we were flat out fucking, giving in to our animalistic desires. It was so hot to see Kurt so wrecked, lost in his own pleasure. Snaking a hand down, I gripped my boyfriend's cock and stroked him lazily, my touch more teasing than relieving, attempting to prolong his orgasm.

"God, Blaine! So close!" he moaned, clutching at my biceps. Not wanting my lover to come just yet, I gripped the base of his cock harshly. My lover let out a high-pitched cry in desperation.

"Blaine, p-please! Let me c-cum!" he groaned, sagging forward to rest against my chest.

"Nope. I wanna bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you silly. That okay?" I ask, pulling away enough to see my lover's eyes. The lust-darkened glasz orbs darkened at my offer.

"_Please,"_ Kurt breathed, shifting his hips.

"Patience, baby," I said, thrusting minutely inside my lover, my grip on his cock still firm. I wanted to bring Kurt to his first ever dry orgasm. He was already so sensitive, I just wanted to push him further into that wonderful haze of pleasure.

No more words came from my Kurt's mouth; only the delicious breathy string of '_ah! ah! ah!'s _followed by a deep groan as the waves of orgasm crashed through his body. Every muscle quivered, his walls clenched hard around me, squeezing my cock for all it was worth. I came hard, burying my seed deep within my lover's body, the condom keeping it contained.

When I came down from my high, I carried Kurt over to the table, laying him out on the wooden surface before pulling out and disposing of the condom. Kurt thrashed as I gently kissed the head of his cock when I returned. He was so desperate to actually cum.

"Miss me, baby?" I asked, stroking his length lightly.

"You are evil, Mr. Anderson," he breathed, bucking into my hand.

"You love it. You know I'm just gonna make this next part even better," I replied, leaning down to kiss Kurt. It was all tongues, teeth, and there was far too much spit, but it was so good. I smirked as I pulled away, thinking of how good our next round would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the second scene was better than the first one! Next up: Bent over the kitchen table!**

**Please send me a review!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	3. Round 3

**A/N: Here's the third 'round'! More will be up soon! I hope to finish this all today!**

**DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.**

**WARNINGS: two males engaging in anal sex, fingering, mentioning of rimming. If these bother you, don't read this chapter.**

* * *

><p>3.) I knew it would be a good fifteen or twenty minutes before I'd be ready for another round, so I spend my time licking, kissing, and nipping paths up and down Kurt's body, relishing in the way his head thrashed from side to side.<p>

Hypersensitive Kurt was beautiful. His eyes kept getting darker and darker as his pupils grew bigger and bigger. "God, baby, you're so beautiful," I murmured, kissing a mark into his right thigh.

My boyfriend could only moan in approval.

"Can I turn you over? I want to play with your gorgeous ass," I asked, gripping Kurt's hips firmly.

"_Please!_" he groaned, pushing himself so I could flip him. When Kurt was in his new position (feel planted on the floor, ass in the air, with his legs spread wide) I groaned in appreciation. Kurt's cheeks were usually perky, but when he bent over, they tightened and lifted ever so slightly, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his fluttering, well-loved and well-fucked hole.

"God, Blaine, stop staring and do something already!" Kurt huffed, wiggling his ass towards me to gain my attention.

"As you wish, baby," I replied, reaching my hands down to knead at Kurt's skin. His ass cheeks fit wonderfully in my hands as I pulled them apart. Kurt's entrance was clenching around nothing, desperately wanting something to fill him.

"You want something inside you?" I asked, tracing around his pucker with a finger.

"Yes, _please! Blaine!_" he moaned, bucking back into his finger. Swatting at his ass lightly, I bent my body over his, my face centimeters from his ear.

"I'm in control here, baby. Try to take control, and I'll leave you hanging," I ordered, squeezing Kurt's ass roughly. He moaned deep and throat in response. "Good boy," I commented, pulling away to retrieve the bottle of lube from the counter. Even though Kurt was stretched out and slicked inside, I didn't want to take any chances. I'd much rather have a Kurt that bitched about being sticky and slick than a Kurt who ignored me because I hurt him.

Slicking up my fingers, I pressed two steadily into my lover, loving the way that his entrance seemed to swallow my fingers. Kurt was really stretched out, and I knew adding another finger wouldn't hurt him, so on my next outwards stroke, I circled my ring finger around his entrance before pushing it with the other two.

My boyfriend arched back subconsciously, trying to force my digits further inside of him. I knew I was just shy of his prostate, and to reach it, I'd have to crook my fingers a little bit to the left…

"_Ahhh!"_ Kurt keened, bowing nearly in half as I stoked firmly over that bundle of nerves buried inside my boyfriend. Bending my body over Kurt's again, I placed a series of open-mouthed kissed along his shoulder blade.

"Feel good?" I asked, surprised at the pitch my voice had lowered to. I guess this was the infamous "sex voice" people were talking about.

""Uhn! Yes, Blaine! _More!_" he replied, thrashing his head from side to side, his hands gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Okay," I whispered, reaching for a new condom. Seconds later, I was covered and pulling the globes of Kurt's apart as I lined myself up, just resting the head of my member against his pucker.

"Ready?" I asked, not wanting to hurt my lover.

"Blaine, just _get in me already!_" Kurt exclaimed, pushing back ever so slightly. It was enough for me to gather my wits and push steadily into Kurt's lithe body.

It was amazing, watching my cock pull out and push into Kurt's ass. His hole was so greedy, swallowing me down to the root each time I pushed back in. He is hole was also so tight. No matter how many times I'd stretch him, I think Kurt would always be tight for me. Smirking to myself, I thrust harder, thinking about all the times I'd have to test that theory in the future. Maybe we could work with that next weekend…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kurt let out a string of breathy moans, signaling that he was close.

"Hold on, baby. Just a little bit longer," I grunted, punctuating each syllable with a harsh thrust, racing my way to orgasm.

Kurt came first, his walls clenching around my cock, triggering my own orgasm. I swear I blacked out there for a few minutes because when I came to, I was sitting on the floor, propped up against a table leg. Kurt held a soiled condom in one hand and a damp napkin in the other.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Kurt teased, rising to throw away the soiled items.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice slightly gravely.

"Just a few minutes. I took the liberty of cleaning you up," Kurt replied, kneeling down and straddling my lap.

"Have something planned?" I asked, bringing my hands to his waist, helping him keep his balance.

"If you don't mind. There's something I want to try with you," Kurt answered, leaning in to press his lips to mine in a searing kiss. My dick gave a half-hearted twitch at the passion. I wanted to get it up again, but I was too tired. I hoped what Kurt wanted wasn't too strenuous.

"Tell you what, why don't you tell me what it is, and if I feel like I can do it, we'll go another round," I commented, placing a chaste kiss on my boyfriend's forehead. He squirmed and flushed, presumeably from embarrassment.

"Blaine, baby, I want to rim you," he whispered, hiding his head in the crook of my shoulder. I froze. I definitely was not expecting that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please send a review if you have a request, really loved it, or didn't like it at all! Feedback really does make my writing better!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	4. Round 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to get it done! I'm still working on the last chapter, and it might be up later tonight. I'm visiting some friends for dinner later, and I have to get ready soon. Thanks to all for reading, I hope you like this round!**

**DISCLAIMER: see the first chapter.**

**WARNINGS: explicit malexmale relations, rimming, mention of sex without protection. Don't like, don't read; simple as that. :)**

* * *

><p>4.) "Is that okay?" Kurt asked, pulling away from me slightly. Of course it was okay! I wanted to try everything with Kurt, and knowing that he was willing to try things with me was enough to turn my brain to mush. Okay, it might also have something to do with the fact that I just came three times in a row, but still, you get the point.<p>

"Oh God, I've scared you, haven't I? Can we just forget I ever asked that question?" Kurt asked, trying to squirm away.

"No. Stay. That question just melted my brain. Kurt, you can do whatever you want with me, and I'd be totally complaisant," I commented, tightening my grip on his waist. Kurt's blush deepened, now stretching to splotch across his collarbone. God, he was so gorgeous.

"R-really?" he asked, stormy grey eyes snapping to meet my own hazel one.

"Really. I love you, Kurt, and I would do anything for you. _Anything_," I replied, leaning in to kiss my lover fiercely.

"Wait here," Kurt ordered, before rising from my lap and disappearing down the stairs to his bedroom. When he returned, he was carrying a small box in his hands, his blush gone.

"Kurt, what's in the box?" I asked, crossing my legs on the floor, waiting for him to re-join me.

"A flavored lube set, courtesy of Puck and Santana," he replied, cheeks coloring slightly as he opened it, showing me the set of four mini-tubes of lube, each with their own flavor. There were some traditional flavors like vanilla and cherry, but I was surprised to find peach and coconut as well. This was really interesting. I wondered if I could mix the cherry and coconut sometime…

"Blaine? You okay?" Kurt asked, bringing a hand to cup my cheek.

"Just peachy, babe," I replied, offering my boyfriend a cheeky smile as I picked up the peach flavored lube. That earned me a slight smack on the shoulder. Okay, I deserved it. That was a terrible pun.

"Is it okay if I use one of these? You know, to ease into it, sort to speak," Kurt asked, placing his hand over the bottle in my hand.

"Sure. Whatever makes you comfortable. Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" I replied.

"No. I want you right here, right now," Kurt said, opening the bottle of peach lube. Well, that did it for me. Within seconds, Kurt had me laid down; legs spread wide, the abandoned sweater from before posing as a temporary pillow for my head.

"You okay, Blaine?" he asked, drizzling some lube on his fingers.

"Y-yeah," I replied, embarrassed at my state. I had never allowed someone to see me like this before. It was definitely a new experience, but one I was willing to repeat if it made Kurt happy.

"Good," he said, bending down to kiss me again as two lube-slick fingers stroked firmly from my balls to my hole.

"Holy Fuck!" I exclaimed, bucking my hips up. I wasn't expecting things to be so sensitive, but Kurt's touch, especially _down there_ felt so good. I couldn't wait for him to use his mouth.

"Well, yes, that _is_ the idea," Kurt purred before following the trail of his finger with his tongue, pressing little suckling kisses every once in a while. It was so good. I couldn't imagine doing anything other than this forever.

"How is it, babe?" Kurt asked, his breath coming in hot puffs against my hole. I felt it clench in response.

"Yes! Please, Kurt! More!" I moaned, arching my back, trying to get my lover to touch me. Kurt let out a chuckle before licking across my entrance, moaning slightly at the taste; peaches were his favorite fruit.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, the vibrations tickling my asshole.

"God, baby! S-so good!" I groaned, spreading my legs wider to allow Kurt better access. This just caused Kurt to tentatively tease my hole with his tongue, tracing small circles before finally pushing inside.

The stretch was minimal, but the heat Kurt's mouth added was so, _so_ good. I had fingered myself if the past, but it was nothing like this. I never wanted this to stop.

Kurt kept up a slow pace for a while, getting used to the activity, but before long, fingers were added to the mix, and I was fully erect once more. Then, as soon as it started, Kurt pulled away and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Babe, can I fuck you?" he asked, reaching a hand down to stroke his aching erection. Forget what I said earlier. _Now_ my mind was mush. My only reply to my lover was a loud groan as I pulled him closer, his cock brushing against my now quivering hole.

"_Please_," I moaned, spreading my legs as far as they would go.

"Condom?" he asked, looking around for the small pile I had retrieved earlier.

"Forget it. We're both virgins. I want you to cum inside me," I replied, pushing against the head of Kurt's cock. Fuck, the way it prodded felt amazing.

"Okay," he said, leaning up to kiss me. It was slow, tender, and not at all dirty like it should have been considering how horny we were and _where_ that tongue had been not a minute ago. Kurt pulled back when the need to breath became too much, and then his body was covering mine, his length pushing steadily inside my body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's it for round four! Man, I bet our boys are getting tired, but not tired to enjoy one last go with each other! Please drop a review if you have time!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	5. Round 5

**A/N: Phew! Just made it! Here's the last chapter of "One Couple, Five Rounds"! I had a lot of time writing this scene because it was my first time with Top!Kurt. I think he's really neat. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: go visit the first chapter, but I'll recap: I don't own anything in this fic. Not Glee, not Kurt (Chris Colfer), nor Blaine (Darren Criss).**

**WARNINGS: explicit, unprotected sex between two males. Don't like don't read. Oh, and there's quite a bit of sweetness. Any resulting cavities are not my fault.**

* * *

><p>5.) Kurt kept pushing forward until he bottomed out. During the process, my eyes clenched shut, tears pricking at the corners. It <em>hurt<em>, but it felt so good too. Looking back, Kurt probably should have stretched me with four fingers, but that thought quickly went away. I was so _full_.

"You okay, baby? It's easier when it's a steady push," Kurt asked, reaching a hand to rub the muscles between my balls and my entrance.

"F-full, but I think it's okay," I replied, my breathing fast.

"Let me know when I can move, babe," Kurt instructed, leaning down to distract me from the pain with a kiss. As soon as Kurt flicked his tongue against the ridge where my hard palette met my soft palette, the pain melted away.

"M-move," I moaned, hooking my legs around my lover's waist, helping him to thrust deeper.

It started out very slowly, just like last night, but when Kurt thrust directly into my prostate, it was as if something snapped inside of me. I was in a pleasure haze, my surroundings melting around me. The only thing that mattered was the way Kurt's body connected with mine.

"Babe, how flexible are you?" Kurt asked, accentuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

"N-not like -_ah!-_ you, but, _God! Faster, Kurt! _flexible enough!" I replied, my phrase punctuated by moans.

"Good," Kurt growled, pulling out of my body, his hands immediately going to my knees. I groaned at the loss.

"Patience, baby," he purred, echoing my words from earlier. He then placed my knees over his shoulder before lining up again and pushing in. The new angle allowed Kurt free access to abuse my prostate, and God, did he take advantage of that.

It only took a few thrusts in the new position until I felt my balls start to draw up.

"Kurt, I'm close," I moaned, gripping Kurt's body closer with my own.

"M-me too," he groaned, his thrusts loosing tempo, becoming erratic, much like my own when I was near the brink. "Cum for me, Blaine," he ordered, thrusting powerfully in my hole.

That did it for me. Kurt only had to ask and I was shooting pearly ropes of cum across our chests, without a touch to my cock. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced, and I knew that I'd be switching it up with Kurt from then on, if you know what I mean.

Kurt came shortly after my orgasm ended, triggering me to have a second, more powerful dry orgasm as his cum splashed deep in my hole, claiming me as his from the inside out.

"I love you," he murmured, leaning down to kiss me sweetly as he pulled out. I guess Kurt came a lot if the feeling of dribbling liquid down my thigh was any indication.

"Love you too, Kurt. So much," I said, laying back on the floor, gathering my bearings. Last night I had lost my virginity to the boy I knew I would love for the rest of my life, and today, I'd already had a sex marathon with said boy and it wasn't even ten 'o clock. Could life get any better?

"Come on, let's go clean up. I'll wash your back, and then we can go for brunch," Kurt said, rising from the floor, offering me his hand to help me up. Oh yeah. Life _can_ get better. And you know what? It did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another Happy Ending for our boys! I really had fun writing this fic, even if the fourth scene was hell to go through! The damn thing refused to be written! Thanks for sticking with me through it and for all the story alerts! You guys are awesome!**

**As always, please send a review containing your thoughts, criticisms, and requests if you've got them!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
